The extensive use of computers and the continued expansion of telecommunications networks, particularly the Internet, enable businesses, governments and individuals to create documents and data streams (whether text, characters, icons, images or a combination thereof, sound, video, and data objects in general, sometimes referred to generally herein as “data objects”) and distribute those documents and data streams widely to others. Although the production, distribution and publication of source documents (which includes data streams and other input data) is generally beneficial to society, there is a need to expand the user's knowledge relative to certain select content (“SC”) such as critical words, terms, images, characters or security sensitive words, characters, images or sound. Concerns regarding SC and security sensitive items (for example, an individual's social security number, credit history, medical history, business trade secrets and financial data) is an important issue in society. In another words, individuals and businesses have a greater concern regarding maintaining the secrecy of certain information in view of the increasing ease of distribution of documents through computer networks and the Internet. Equally, the user may want to increase his or her knowledge about SC beyond the common input of search terms into a search engine such as Google.